


The Omega queen

by JunMoney_GalaxyKris



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Fluff and Angst, Hybrids, M/M, War, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunMoney_GalaxyKris/pseuds/JunMoney_GalaxyKris
Summary: Mgelia was once a kingdom just like all the others, were omegas were seen as toys, a tool, and something that would give you children. But After many centuries of torture, the Queen have birth to a male Omega. This beautiful little boy's name was Kim Junmyeon. Years later, After his father died, he became the Queen. (Because an omega automatically gets the title Queen, no matter what the omegas gender is), and made everything better for his kind. Sadly, his uncle took over the trown, and killed everyone in the palace. Junmyeon could escape, with the Help of the commander, Kim Jongdae, and the best knight of the kingdom, Oh Sehun. They will try to get the trown back, but first they need some allies





	1. Chapter 1

Hi ^^  
There is some stuff I would like to tell before you read the stuff

Just so you can lower your expectations, because honestly, my writing sucks

And of course some info you'll need to know.

Mgelia is a kingdom like Sparta was.  
So just think of a militarized kingdom.

Mgeli means wolf in another language.

This book was inspired by the "This is Sparta" scene. 

There is going to be unrequited HunHo

-Whatever they are, 

for example werewolf, dragon hybrid, Bunny hybrid, fox hybrid, ...

There always are Alphas, Betas and Omegas.

except for humans. 

 

-Mgelia is the kingdom where werewolfs live.

-Zmajia is where Dragon hybrids live.

-They hate each other.

 

-Omegas do have heats, but only twice a year.

-An Omega who is the chid of the king, becomes the queen, no matter what their gender is.

-main couple is Krisho, but I will try to write chapters focused on the other ships too ^^

 

Stuff you need to know about the author.

-My writing isn't amazing, so if a chapter sucks, I am sorry,but I am trying ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

-slow updates, because I also have other works I have to update. Sorry ^^;

-Even if I mentioned heats, there will be NO smut.

-English is not my first language, so please forgive me if I wrote something wrong, wasn't grammatically correct or made a typo. ( I would really appreciate it if you would tell me of you see something like that ^^)

Welp

that's all I think?


	2. A gift from heaven

Chaerin smiled.

Seeing Her little cousin so happy made her happy too.

The little boy had overcome a lot of difficulties in his life. Even if the situation was better than it was in the past, it still wasn't perfect.

Before the queen gave birth to the beautiful little pup, omegas were treated as if they were nothing. As if omegas weren't people, as if they weren't important.

Fortunately, the king had decided that his little omega son couldn't live in a kingdom that disrespected his kind.

He had made laws, so that omegas had more rights in the society.

Omegas could go to school,  
They were able to work,   
Hurting, abusing and raping them was forbidden and if you did it you were punished. Wich was a relief, Because before, it was seen as normal.

Omegas were always important for packs, but most people misused them.

But that was history now.

The king had introduced these laws 18 years ago.

But even if that had happened, there still were a couple of Alphas and Betas who did what they wanted.

And sadly, Junmyeon had faced a lot of people like that.

You would think that as the son of the king, he would be able to punish these people.

But he couldn't.

They were his father's counselors, and nobody would believe that they would commit such a big crime.

And even if the king loved his son, and only wanted the best for him, he was naive.

He believed and trusted them, and saw them as his friends.

But fortunately, her cousin was loved by most and there was a group of people who were always besides him: Oh Sehun, who was one of the youngest and most respected knights in the kingdom. Kim Jongdae, the commander, and Zhang Yixing, Jun's favourite servant, he also was Jun's best friend.

They were all overprotective over the prince, especially Sehun, who obviously had a small crush on his hyung. And nobody with bad intentions could come close to him.

Right now, only Yixing was with Jun.

They were talking to each other softly, laughing and discussing while Chaerin looked at them with an affectionate smile.

Yixing was the kindest person she knew, and she was happy that someone like him had befriended her cousin. He would need friends like that when he would rule over the kingdom.

When he would rule over the kingdom...

She smiled sadly.

Her brother was really sick, and no doctor could find a cure for his illness...

Everybody, he himself too, knew that he would die soon.

Wich was the reason that the king was requesting audiences with a lot of people. He wanted to arrange everything so that his son would not have to face any difficulties.

Wich also was the reason that Jongdae and Sehun weren't here. The last time she had checked, they were still discussing with the king.

Suddenly, Junmyeon's and yixing's conversation stopped when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Jun said.

The door slowly opened, and The kings personal servant appeared.

He looked around the room, and stopped when he saw Chaerin.

"Your majesty, your brother, the king wants to talk to you", he said.

She nodded in understanding, and she slowly standed up and walked towards the door.

"Bye auntie!" Jun said.

Chaerin chuckled.

Even if he was 18 years old, sometimes, Jun sounded like a 4 year old toddler.

"Bye Jun", She said with a smile, and then she left.

°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

When she opened the door of here brother's room, she was greeted by her brother, his wife, Commander Kim and Oh Sehun.

"Hello, my dear sister!" The king said tiredly.

"Hello", she smiled softly.

The commander and the blonde gaint looked uncomfortable.

"I guess we should leave then..." The gaint said awkwardly.

Commander Kim nodded, and both males exited the room.

The king smiled to his sister.

"What is it, my beloved brother? You only want visitors at the morning, and it's almost night right now..." She said curiously.

"Ah, I wanted to discuss something with you, dear sister. It's about-", but the king couldn't finish his sentence, his voice wasn't stable enough for that.

"My love... Don't talk to much..." His wife said worriedly.

"Don't worry about me, my dear. I am alright..." He said softly, looking at his wife affectionately.

"Anyway", he said," I asked you to come here, so we can discuss something..." 

°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

Junmyeon was bored.

After his aunt had left, Xing had to leave too, because he was needed for something.And Sehun and Jongdae still hadn't come back.

And now, he was left all alone.

Something he really hated.

Wich is natural when you are surrounded with people most of the time.

The rooms get too silent, nothing is fun anymore, and you begin to get paranoia because of the weird sounds you hear. 

He sighed.

None of his friends or family members where going to come soon.

And all the other people in the castle were servants.

Not that Jun didn't like servants, he had befriended every single one of them, but they all were busy.

And they wouldn't appreciate it if he would interrupt or bother them.

Maybe if I go outside and walk a bit I will feel better? 

Just when he was about the leave, the door opened and Sehun appeared.

Junmyeon squealed in delight.

"Sehunnie~" 

He immediately hugged the tall boy.

"It looks like you didn't miss me, hyung!" Jongdae said grinning, while placing a hand on his hand and trying to sound hurt.

Jun smiled at him.

"Of course I did you idiot..."

"You know... We only left for 3 hours..." Sehun said while he was hugging Jun back.

"He is right you know." Dae said laughing at Jun.

But he didn't get a response, he got a glare instead.

Junmyeon slowly let go of Sehun and sat on the table.

"So... What did my father wanted to talk about with you guys?" He asked.

Jongdae looked at him with mischievously.

"That's a secret!" He grinned.

"Come on Dae~ just tell me~" he said while trying to sound as cute as possible.

Both Jongdae and Sehun shaked their heads.

"Ugh... Okay then.." the prince sighed.

"Let's do something then. I am so bored!" He whined.

The other males just nodded

°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

Kim Jihun was a bitter person.

His whole life long he was seen as an "unimportant", "unimpressive" and "the total opposite of his older brother".

What did they mean with unimportant? He was the son of former king, and the brother of the current one.

Unimpressive? Woman loved him! Males envied him! But of course, He also had male fans.

Even if he didn't like gays, he liked the idea of male fans.

With other words, he was the most impressive person alive!

He hated all of the people who called him that!

He also hated his father.

He could have chosen him to be the next king, but he had chosen his brother.

A lazy imbecile who also had lost that little mind of him since he had fallen in love with that maiden he in the end even married.

And as if that wasn't enough, his brother choose that worthless omega son of him to be the next king. It was way more logical for him to chose Jihun! But no  
His brother had to chose an inexperienced little brat over him...

And since his brother got ill, everyone talked about how great that brat would be as the queen.

Yes, queen.

Kim Junmyeon was an omega!

An Omega as the ruler of a country!

How ridiculous!!

"Umm... Your majesty?" 

Jihun turned around and saw a young servant looking at him with worry.

"What!?" He said in a harsh tone.

The boy clearly didn't expect such a tone, and quickly stepped back, in fear of getting hitted.

"Your majesty, you were spacing out again..." 

"..."

The boy looked very uncomfortable.

"Your majesty, you asked me to warn you everytime you spaced out..."

"Oh... Well, thank you. You can leave now. I want to be alone for a while..." He said awkwardly.


End file.
